


Paranormal Practice

by i_die_for_descendants



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_die_for_descendants/pseuds/i_die_for_descendants
Summary: Luke and Reggie are spending a lot of time together and decide to practice their teleportation powers. Luke decides to spice things up by making the locations as romantic as possible to prove a point to Reggie, the only problem is that there's a chance that their fake romantic adventures might cause actual feelings on either side.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 28





	Paranormal Practice

Luke and Reggie had been spending a lot of alone time together recently, Alex and Willie had been together almost every minute that they were not practicing for the band and Julie had told them they couldn’t come to her classes any more after Luke caused an explosion in her science class. They had been taking a leaf out of Alex’s book and testing their ghost powers, so far Luke had gotten the hang of holding things and not dropping them anymore, a lot of things had gotten broken in that process but Irregardless he could lift things now. Their recent adventure had been practising their teleportation powers, after Luke had lost almost everything but his boxers and beanie the two decided they might need more practice, their key focus was long distance, mainly places they always wanted to go but no longer could because... well they were ghosts and couldn’t pay for plane tickets. The two gave each other a knowing look and nodded grabbing the others hand and teleporting out of the garage.

The boys looked around themselves and the open lighting of the garage was replaced by soft yellows and oranges of candles, the sound of soft snobbish music in their ears. Reggie looked around in confusion seeing where they were, because he wasn’t exactly sure. They were in some sort of fancy restaurant, the kind with courses that were far too small for their price and where they would never get into because of the way they dressed, Reggie couldn’t contain his laughter.

‘Wow, what a big mistake huh?’ he spoke in-between his laughter.

‘What do you mean a mistake?’ he was getting defensive.

‘Oh, come on Luke there is no reason for you to pretend’ he continued after receiving a confused look from the boy, ‘there is no way you planned to bring us here, I mean it’s not exactly your style’

‘What do you mean not my style? I like fancy things!’ he covered his tore shirt with his jacket after the boy gave him an unsure look.

‘Oh, please this place is way too romantic for you and that’s fine, some people just aren’t the lovey-dovey type and that’s completely fine, no reason to lose your head’ Luke teleported away in his anger and Reggie followed hoping he was correct about where he was going.

He found the boy pacing backwards and forwards in the garage, Luke paced when he was annoyed, it stopped him from punching things. Reggie’s mouth opened and closed, he kept attempting to apologize for upsetting the boy, but no words were coming out. Luke turned and marched over to the boy grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him close.

‘You don’t think I'm romantic? I can be romantic’ his eyes lit up in a way that terrified but also excited Reggie, ‘you know what? I'll show you how romantic I am’ he let go of the boy sitting down with a smirk that made Reggie anxious.

‘What does that mean? Luke?’ the boy just sat there smiling, with that idiotic smile on his face, that cute little smile.

‘I am going to multi-task' he said confusing the boy further, ‘we are going to find a way to practice our teleportation powers and prove you wrong at the same time, two birds with one bone or whatever the phrase is’ that smile was still there, and Reggie was growing more confused.

‘Luke I am going to be as nice as possible’ he said looking the boy up and down trying his best not to scream, ‘either you tell me what you are talking about or I find a ghost psychiatric ward that will take you and get you checked out’

‘Well my anxious little boy, I will explain it to you’ he stood up and in front of the boy, ‘we are going to practice our long distance teleportation while I take you to some of the places we have always wanted to go and I will be romantic as heck and prove you wrong that is what I mean’ the smirk was replaced with a smile that no longer scared Reggie, he enjoyed the sound of the idea.

‘That sounds... like a good idea actually’ Reggie nodded looking up at the boy, ‘but Luke you don’t have anything to prove, the romance comment was stupid I mean as much as I hate to admit it you definitely get more girls than me heck even the guys were falling over you’ Luke gave him a playful punch as they both giggled shaking his head.

‘No, no I will prove you wrong and by the time we are done I am sure I will be adding you to the list f those boys you claim were falling over me’ he was so confident in himself he didn’t see Reggie’s face go a soft shade of pink at his comment, he wasn’t exactly sure why that had happened, but he ignored the feeling.

‘So, when do we leave?’ the boy’s question knocked his confidence down a few notches as he pulled his angry face that just made him look like a cross puppy dog, it was hard to take him serious when he pulled that face.

‘I don’t know... I guess I hadn’t really thought of it’ he paced again slightly before facing the boy the smirk returning to his face, ‘tonight’

‘Tonight?’

‘Yeah, why wait? Romance waits for no man!’

‘Pretty sure that’s time dude’

‘Whatever man, anyway tonight when the sunsets we will go on the first of our locations’ he was really getting into the whole romance thing, ‘wear something nice’

‘I always wear something nice!’ he argued but the boy laughed at him.

‘Hey dude don’t get all defensive I’m only joking, well partly’ he winked at the boy, ‘I’ll see you tonight good sir, it’s a date’ he disappeared leaving Reggie in confusion, he was less confused before but oddly excited for the... date. The practise of their powers he meant. It would be interesting to say the least.


End file.
